


[DGM]神之所在

by disciplesaga



Series: 锈蚀之梦 [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, 原创女主 - Freeform, 大量私设, 暂停更新, 第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: 为了逃离鲁贝利耶一族的宿命，曾有一个男人选择与爱人私奔，隐姓埋名远赴异国他乡。他们的孩子出生即成孤儿，但即使如此命运依然降临于她。重回鲁贝利耶，成为一个有名有姓有家的人，生活却不如她所期待的那样只要努力争取就能拥有幸福。“她无父无母，就算死了也不会有任何人会为此悲痛。”本该是血缘之亲的人如此说道，而承诺给予她庇护的人没有履行诺言。于是她成了驱魔师。在即将遭到降咎之际巧合得如同奇迹与命中注定。但是，如果神明从未仁爱世人，如果圣战并非拯救苍生，那么这长达百年的战斗和死亡、奉献和牺牲，究竟又有什么意义？
Relationships: Howard Link/Original Female Character(s), 霍华德·林克/原创女主
Series: 锈蚀之梦 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原作背景，原创女主，第一人称，男主预定林克。  
> 暂停中，归期未定，墙外存档。

女孩子是由什么做成的呢？

童话里说，是糖和香辛料，还有其他各式各样美好的事物。

我其实不大理解这句话，只是每每想起，眼前总会浮出绚丽多姿的色彩，糖与香辛料那美妙又奇异的滋味也同时在舌尖幻想而生。

但实际上，对于我这种有人生没人养的小可怜而言，这样的色彩与滋味甚至还没有冻死街头的“卖火柴的小女孩”贴近现实，毕竟后者曾是我亲眼所见。

是的，我是一个孤儿。

“Papa”和“Maman”是非常简单的双音节词，即使是不那么口语化的形态，学起来也毫无困难，但我从未使用过它们，因为在我学会说话之前，“父母”这种角色就已经从我的人生销声匿迹，只为我留下一个没头没尾的名字——

弗兰妮。

从发音到拼写都平平无奇。

好在福利院里无名无姓、来历不明的孩子不胜枚举，至少我还知道自己叫什么。

因为身边都是一样的孤儿，我在很长一段时间里都认为人类生来便无父无母。

但万事万物都不可能无中生有。

照顾我们的修女说起话来总是像在唱福音，她会在我们询问自己究竟从何而来时，虔诚而慈爱地回答道：“每个孩子都是神明给予世人的礼物。”

可见多了福利院里来来去去的孩子，我不明白为什么会有这么多人舍得将来自于神的赠礼丢弃。

老迈的修女闻言长叹一气，仿佛瞬间从神坛落进了凡尘里。

我便乖巧地闭上嘴，不愿意再教她为难，也不再提起此类话题。

福利院里的生活乏善可陈，并不艰辛，也并不幸福，我们沿着“生存”这条基本线按部就班地向前走，有人幸运地被好心人收养，也有人早早便为“未来”做起了盘算。

我属于第二种。

孤儿是当之无愧的底层阶级，福利院里的孤儿只比流落街头的乞儿强上一些，出路依然十分狭窄。我们的福利院由当地教会创办，因此许多伙伴选择在长大后加入教会成为修女或修士，继续蒙神庇佑。

但我对每天诵经读文、聆听圣训的日子实在没什么向往。

为我们主持礼拜的神父总说他能听见神的声音，并将这些声音转述给我们，日复一日地让我们感恩神的仁慈与友爱。

可我从未亲耳听到过来自天上的只字片言，也从未亲眼得见神迹降临，神明至今都只存在于典籍、圣器和信徒嘴里，谁也没有真正遇到过。

喜欢胡思乱想又于心不诚，由此可见我压根不是侍奉神明的好材料。

修女却是个明白人，告诉我们教会也不会白养一无是处的闲人，早早地就让我们学习如何谋生。

但即使我能写会算、识文断字，以我的出身也难以跻身上流，加上这个社会提供给女性的工作有限，摆在我眼前的路便少之又少，而它们全都生有“工作辛苦”和“收入菲薄”这两个通病。

幸而我年龄尚小，还有充足的时间去做出选择。

——如果我的“伯父”没有突然出现在我面前的话。

那年我刚好十岁，个头已经超过同龄孩子许多，裙子一天短过一天，慢慢的连肩膀都开始崩线。修女欣慰地用她枯瘦的手掌抚摸我的头顶，答应我到了圣诞节就为我定做一套新衣服。

虽然我自己也能做点简单的衣服，但量身定制当然更值得期待，我高兴极了，自那时起每天都数着日子。

一直数到了十一月，天气开始转凉，我披上自己手织的披肩，踏着晨光跑向编织学校。

和我一样开始寻求谋生之路的孩子还有许多，编织学校同样是教会创办的福利机构，在这里既能学习手艺和知识，又能赚点零花小钱，作为起点再合适不过。【注】

我在这方面天分不错，几年来可以说已经学有所成，如无意外，再过几年我也许就能成为一个自食其力的手工艺人。

但谁也想不到，这个“意外”会毫无预兆地从天而降，将我的人生撞到了截然不同的另一个方向。

回到福利院后，修女让我去她的办公室。

我刚敲开门，便看到一个中年男人从沙发上站起身。

这个男人年逾四十，身材十分高大，我已经长得这样高，看着他却仿佛仰望高山，他的面容也像山一样威严，在昏黄的灯光下教人发自内心地生出敬畏。

我小心翼翼地停在门口，随时准备夺路而逃。

这情景在福利院里司空见惯，而我早就不期待被人收养了。

男人向我走了几步，没有完全靠近，像是端详、又像是审视地看了我一会儿，露出笑容，也许他付出了许多努力才让这笑容看起来和蔼可亲，但我依然觉得他实在没有必要勉强自己。

“弗兰妮？”他问，法语发音端正得没有一点外来口音。

鉴于他的打扮尊贵不凡，连发型和胡子都修剪得一丝不苟，我恭敬地回道：“是的，先生。晚上好，先生。”

“晚上好，我是马尔科姆·C·鲁贝利耶。”听不出来历的声音继续说，“别怕，我是你的伯父。”

“……”

我想我已经忘记了什么叫“害怕”。

修女此时来到我身边，温柔地拉着我走到男人面前，解释道这位鲁贝利耶先生来自于英国，为了我专程远道而来。

鲁贝利耶先生便顺着她的话头，开始讲述我血缘上的父亲与他在血缘上那弯弯绕绕的关系，鲁贝利耶家似乎人丁凋零，虽然我父与他一表三千里，但算下来隔得并不远。

从鲁贝利耶先生那板正的脸孔上，我看不出他对他的表弟拥有多少感情，他也没有提及我的“母亲”，只对于家族里竟然有子嗣流落在外长达十年这件事，他表现出货真价实的遗憾。

为了弥补这份遗憾，他希望我回归家族，而他膝下无子，正好可以成为我的监护人，给予我应有的照顾和保护。

我安静地听完，有礼地回道：“您一定是弄错了，我来到这里时还是个婴儿，身上也没有任何能够证明身份的东西。”

而如果他手中有这种东西，为什么过了十年才找上门来？

鲁贝利耶先生挑了一下眉毛，收起了格格不入的慈爱。

我曾经用这种态度将那些我并不喜欢的收养人气走，但鲁贝利耶先生却没有拂袖而去，比起生气他反倒有些惊讶，甚至显出几分高兴。

“这种质疑一切的精神正是我们鲁贝利耶的作风。”他笑着说，“你是一个聪明的孩子，应该看得出我不是在和你商量这件事。”

他的态度蓦地变了，不再像是面对一个孩子，但他依然对我行使了成年人那不容孩童违抗的权力。

——像狮子一样霸道，又像狐狸一样狡猾。

这是我对这位“伯父”最初的印象。

于是在这一天，我成了一个有名有姓的人。

修女承诺过的新衣服终究没能兑现，鲁贝利耶先生只给了我一个晚上加一个白天的时间整理行李、与其他人告别，第二天午饭一过便带着我离开了福利院。

我坐在马车上，忍不住钻出窗口，尽力回望后方越变越小的建筑物，那个我生活了十年的处所，直到此时我才发现自己对它的留恋，那一草一木、一花一叶，甚至于墙壁上的裂纹和石阶上的青苔都在记忆里一清二楚。

上车前修女最后一次拥抱我，平日里感情并不深刻的伙伴们也都祝福我，我以为我并不会为离别而难过，但我依然流下泪来。

鲁贝利耶先生——我的伯父——递给我一条手帕，安慰道：“以后可以回来看望他们。”

我擦干眼泪，道了声谢。

“以后”是非常遥远且不可知的事，但我知道我再也回不到这里了。

马车载着我们驶离城镇，将要前往建有火车站的地方。

路途漫长而沉默，血缘上的亲人就像符号一样不会让人拥有实感，伯父也完全不像一个慈祥的长辈——除了他突然捧出一盒自称是亲手制作的精致小饼干请我品尝时，在那从来无缘尝过的香甜滋味里，我才隐约嗅出一点亲情的存在。

而后他取出一叠公文，在马车的摇晃中自顾自审批起来。

忙成这样，他一定是个大人物。

我这么想着，为他拉开两侧的窗帘，让天光透进来，以便他能将文件上那些蝇头小字看得更加清楚。

伯父掀起眼皮扫了我一眼，我露出笑容，心里想着如果他道谢，我应该回答“不用客气”还是“这是我的荣幸”更加合适。

做人要懂得能屈能伸，生活早已教会我“人在屋檐下不得不低头”这个道理，而这个人是我在那陌生而又遥远的家族里唯一的庇护者。

但出乎意料的是，总是很有礼貌的伯父这次却一言不发，垂下眼重又回到他的公文里。

这让我一时有些尴尬，手足无措，不由正襟危坐。

直到他批阅完手头的文件，我才听到他的声音：“不同的境遇有不同的生存之道，我不讨厌投机取巧，小聪明也是聪明的一种，能够帮助不够强大的人保护自我。但鲁贝利耶是骄傲的姓氏，身为鲁贝利耶的一员，在这个世界上你不需要讨好任何人，也不必向任何人屈服，即使那个人是我。”

我哑口无言，无法形容听到这句话的感受，只觉得心里似乎有什么东西破土而出。

也许终有一天，它会让我看见前所未见的广阔天地。


	2. Chapter 2

人生第一次远赴异乡，尽管理论上英国才是我的故乡。

我们到的时候这里正在下雨，气温比法国更冷，也更加潮湿。

跨越国家与海陆的长途旅行于我而言实在是苦不堪言，而我那日理万机的伯父却依然精神抖擞，就连等待火车与渡轮的时间里，他都在通过奇怪的机器指挥下属，仿佛他供职的地方缺了他将难以为继。

踏上英国的土地之后伯父才行色稍缓，但他没有立刻将我安顿下来，而是带我去见了我的父母。

不出所料，只是两块墓碑，我那无缘得见的父母早已与世长辞，母亲死在我出生那年，父亲死在去年。

天上阴雨蒙蒙，伯父撑着伞，高大的身形遮风挡雨。

他又开始为我讲述过去，说的是一个英国名门少爷与法国平民女子先相恋后私奔的陈年旧事，这个故事短暂得才到我诞生便戛然而止，我的母亲难产而死，父亲将母亲的遗体焚化，带着骨灰回到家里，哀毁九年，郁郁而终，亲族整理他的遗物时才在一本日记中发现我的存在。

母亲死后，父亲在法国辗转多地，找到一个值得信任的福利机构将我抛下，但他的日记上只写有爱情的甜蜜，因此伯父费了不少功夫才找到我。

我注视着那一双墓碑，细数落在上面的雨滴，内心一片平静，平静到我几乎为此生出羞愧。

伯父低头看着我，目光依然不像在看一个孩子：“活人可以缅怀死者，但不能无法释怀，否则将会导致新的悲剧。但你看起来并不悲伤，你的父母都是多情之人，没想到你与他们完全不一样。”

他曾让我无须对他伪装，我便诚实地回道：“因为我从来没有见过他们。”

感伤自然不可避免，但要说悲痛那也是空话，让我在冰冷的墓碑上寄托过时的期待，这是强人所难。我的父母未曾走过我的人生，就像我也未曾走过他们的人生，到我也蒙神宠召的那天，如果真能在天堂相见，我们甚至可能认不出对方的脸。

“母亲怀着孩子还要私奔，父亲带走死去的爱人却抛下活着的女儿，他们的想法真让人难以理解。”我耸了耸肩，不否认对此心怀芥蒂。

伯父没有说话，目光移回父亲的墓碑上，他看起来也毫无悲伤，或许他与父亲确实只是名义上的亲人，但他的声音里却藏有我听不懂的其他情感：“你父亲需要爱人还与自己同在的幻觉，让他不至于忍不住去呼唤她。而他抛弃你的原因，我可以负责任地说，那对于他和你来说都是最正确、也是唯一的选择。”

我愣了一下，心里有些受伤，好像被横加了无端的指责，可我没有做错任何事。

伯父说完便转身向墓园外走去，我最后看了一眼父母紧挨在一起的安息之所，亦步亦趋地跟上他。

鲁贝利耶家的家族墓地甚为广大，人死之后便不再区分身份与阶级，因此墓碑们的制式整齐划一，间隔距离也相差无几。其中一些墓碑在我路过时引起了我的注意，这些墓碑上都刻有十分怪异的生卒年份，分布于不同时代，但纵观下来，早夭的孩子在这个家族里未免也太多了一些。

“看来你是一个现实主义者，”伯父低沉的声音再度落下来，让我从微妙的毛骨悚然中抽离，“既然如此，在法国时你为什么会同意跟我走？我也没有切实的证据能够证明你是一个鲁贝利耶。”

我的回答依然十分坦诚：“因为您没有给我拒绝的权利，我想像您这样尊贵的人也没有必要千里迢迢地跑去骗一个孤儿。而且，这是修女的愿望，她希望我能拥有亲情，在‘家庭’这种结构里获得爱与幸福。”

修女苍老的面庞重又浮现，在离别前夜流下难过与喜悦交织的泪，为了这泪水我愿意去达成她的一切心愿。

伯父似乎笑了一声，我看不清他高高在上的脸。

“对于鲁贝利耶，活人也远比死人重要，只要你流着鲁贝利耶的血，无论你是重情重义还是薄情寡义，这个家族都会给你一席之地。”

*

鲁贝利耶家系在英国历史悠久，早年还算不上名门望族，上世纪末突然飞黄腾达，但它没有被英皇授予爵位，反而与遥远的教皇国联系更加紧密，教权是不分国别的最高权力，因此鲁贝利耶不是贵族却能胜似贵族。

我的母亲在死后获得伯父口中的“一席之地”，得以与父亲葬在一起。而我则是在经过洗礼之后，才真正被允许以鲁贝利耶自称。

伯父说我现在还只能算一个“私生子”，而他即使身为一家之主，也无法不明不白地将我领回去，走出墓园的短暂路途里他对我阐明利害，之后驱车直奔教堂。

我出身的福利院虽在教会名下、由神职人员管理，却没有强迫我们入教，我也不乐意一生都被教规约束，由不知是神还是人的意志左右思想与行为。

伯父看出我没能隐藏好的情绪，告诉我这是每个鲁贝利耶都必须担负的责任，我以为他的意思是只有入教才能成为鲁贝利耶，伯父却予以否定：“恰恰相反，是每个鲁贝利耶都必须入教，向神明献上自我。”

我看不出二者之间有什么区别，伯父说话有时候非常直白，有时候又讳莫如深。

这一刻我突然难以自抑，脱口问出一直藏在心里的问题：“您认为这个世界上真的有神吗？”

“当然。”伯父笃定地答道，“我们鲁贝利耶就是为此而存在。”

但他的脸上却看不见丝毫引以为傲，那复杂的神色让我直到很久之后都记得一清二楚，我希望我能永远看不懂。

马车停在一座宏伟的教堂前，若是没有无处不在的十字架与玫瑰窗，那金碧辉煌的模样让人几乎把这里当成皇宫。

我们穿过大门、走过回廊，精雕细琢的一砖一瓦衬得我格外灰头土脸。

每个异教徒入教都要经过洗礼，走的是一套标准化流程，为我主持洗礼的神父与伯父相识，站在圣堂门口迎接我们，侍奉神明的超然之外还藏着一份世俗的恭敬，看来伯父手握不容小觑的权力，但比起散布福音的神职者，伯父看起来更像杀伐果断的军人。

洗礼过程十分繁琐而冗长，圣父圣子圣灵们在圣像与壁画上注视着我，仿佛真能看透人的皮囊与灵魂，这让我在仪式全程中都目不斜视，生怕暴露出一点大逆不道。

神父只会说英语，伯父便代为转达他的指令教我照做，冰冷的圣水三次从额头流淌而下，洗净我的“罪”，我跪在圣坛前，虔诚地闭着眼，心里细数过去十年的岁月，不知何罪之有。

仪式结束后，我换上圣洁的白衣，神父欢迎我成为神的子民，伯父欢迎我成为鲁贝利耶的一员。

自此以后我便不再是“弗兰妮”，而是弗兰西丝·鲁贝利耶。

弗兰西丝是我的教名，在法国是一个很常见的名字，但登记时我才发现是Francis而非Frances，二者都源于拉丁语，读音十分接近，甚至在一些地区完全一致，然而Francis是一个男性化的名字，我不明白伯父为什么选择它。

“‘自由之人’。”伯父重复了一遍这个名字，“名字是命名者最初也是最真挚的期盼，这是你父母在你出生前就决定好的，无论是男孩还是女孩，他们都希望他们的孩子能够生而自由。我让你回到家族其实违背了他们的意愿，所以，至少这个‘自由’的名字，我应该替他们还给你。”

他的话令“鲁贝利耶”这个姓氏更加蒙上了一分神秘和阴翳。究竟是什么样的束缚，才会令家族成员避之如同洪水猛兽，甚至将对自由的渴望刻进下一代的人生里？

而作为家主，伯父也没有予以否认。

我开始担忧能不能适应鲁贝利耶的生活。

*

伯父的确因我耽搁了太多时间，送我回到他的家后天色已经变暗，而他却连杯热茶都来不及喝上一口，马不停蹄地赶了出去，只交代管家照顾我。

管家与伯父年纪相仿，是土生土长的英国人，一辈子没有跨过海峡一步，对法语的了解程度不亚于我对英语，因此我们谁也没能弄懂对方的话。

马车在大门外绝尘而去，载走唯一能与我交流的人，我突然觉得这世界又大又冰冷，陌生的景象与声音将我淹没。

好在管家立刻请来了女仆长。

女仆长有四分之一的法国血统，上一代在战争时期举家搬来英国，她比修女小几岁，但外貌年轻许多，并不像修女那般和善，总是端着不苟言笑。她既不讨好我，也不怠慢我，轻声细语地用已经生疏的法语请我沐浴更衣，去餐厅就餐，而后上床睡觉。

我无一敢不照做，只在她为我穿裙子时悄声问道这个家的规矩和忌讳。

“小姐，恕我直言，先生去法国前其实没有打算收养您，但既然他会临时改变主意，想必是亲眼从您身上看中了某些品质，所以您不需要如此谨小慎微，这里以后就是您的家，您只要像平常一样就行了，先生自会为您安排好一切。”

女仆长的语调毫无起伏，内容与伯父异曲同工，然而我来到这里不是为了找个安乐之地混吃等死。

第二天，女仆长带我简单地参观过宅邸，这个未来的栖身之所并不如想象中奢华，反而有点冷清，伯父是以工作为家的人，时常外宿，只有佣人们保证宅邸的生活功能正常运行，因此有序中便缺少一分活力，我想这也是没有女主人的缘故。

女仆长同样事务繁杂，大致记下宅邸的构造，我便请她不用在意我，而后乖乖回到房中。

到了傍晚，伯父才风尘仆仆地回来，我们同桌共进晚餐，他的餐桌礼仪令我自惭形秽，不由自主地开始模仿。

伯父问我这一天过得如何，我先是对他给予我遮风挡雨之地的仁慈表达感谢，而后称赞这个家的美丽与井井有条，佣人们训练有素、进退有度，对我也十分友善，衣服漂亮又舒适，餐点好吃得让我想把舌头吞下去，昨晚睡得更是香甜极了，没有任何不适，简而言之就是处处完美无瑕。

如此溢美之词听在伯父耳里却还不如下属的报告有吸引力，他毫无反应。

我硬着头皮说完，最后鼓起勇气：“只是我和大家的交流不大顺利……伯父，我想学英语，请您帮助我。”

伯父听到这里才放下餐具，拾起餐巾文雅地擦了擦嘴。

“我可没有那个时间。”他说，示意我吃完盘中的食物，而后在撤换上红茶与甜点时继续说下去，“正好，我也打算和你商量一下这件事。”

这一次他竟然愿意对一个十岁的孩子使用“商量”一词了，这可真是让人诚惶诚恐，我连忙洗耳恭听。

“任何人都不可能在家族的庇护下过一辈子，你是想就此做一个千金小姐，过几年找个合适的人结婚，让另一个男人给你遮风挡雨，还是像以前一样自食其力，自己给自己挣一条出路？选择第一种，你或许可以一生无忧，但要仰人鼻息，第二种则会十分辛苦，但只要你努力，再借助家族的力量，总有一天不必看任何人的脸色。”

从没有哪种幸福唾手可得，我不假思索地答道：“当然是第二种。”

伯父满意地笑了：“我看你也不像是安分守己的人。既然如此，明天早点起床，我带你去一个地方。”


	3. Chapter 3

伯父没有明示所谓的“早点起床”究竟是几时几刻，因此我比平时提早一个小时醒来，女仆长带着热水和早餐敲门而入时我已经洗漱完毕，这个时间佣人们也才刚刚开始工作，盥洗室里只有冷水，将我脑中最后一丝睡意也驱散干净。

女仆长一边责怪我不爱惜自己，一边用热毛巾为我擦拭四肢与脖颈，而后将我请回床上，待我吃完早餐之后才帮我穿上衣服。

上流社会的女性服饰大都异常繁琐，在功能性上也讲究分门别类，今天这套就是外出用的衣裙，布料与剪裁都非同一般，可想而知是出自名家之手。

我曾在前来教堂礼拜的贵女们身上见过这样的锦衣华服，总是羡慕不已，从未想到此生能有幸穿上它们，抚摸着裙摆上精美的点缀，我到现在仍觉得如在梦里。

女仆长将我精心装扮了一番，接着像展示惊喜般推我到穿衣镜前。

镜子里的女孩改头换面，看不见一点乡下丫头的影子，比同龄人更高的身材几乎像有十三四岁，鲁贝利耶的遗传得天独厚，也许再过两年，我就能长得比女仆长还高。

下楼时伯父已经穿戴整齐，站在门口，门外停着一辆马车。

此时晨光微熹，黎明的色彩才刚刚铺展开来，伯父负手眺望天边尚未隐匿的星光月色，听到我的脚步声后回过身来，扫过一眼便满意地点头。

“早上好，伯父。”

“早上好。看来今天会有一个好天气。”

我想今天他的心情也不错。

马车轻快地跑出宅邸，车厢里隐约有香甜的味道，来自于伯父手边的礼品盒，这让我想起他曾请我品尝的饼干。

伯父一上车就开始闭目养神，坐姿依然端正无比，仅随马车行进而细微晃动，控制在精准的幅度里。

我听闻伯父有彻夜工作的坏习惯，见他面带倦容，明知不该打扰，我还是轻声劝道：“伯父，您应该保重身体。”

伯父闭着眼睛笑起来：“放心吧，我还没到老的时候。”

我只好不再说话。

过了一会儿，天色大亮，阳光照进车厢，果真是风和日丽的好天气。

马车已经驶离城镇，逐渐远离人烟，约半日后复又进入山林。

山间树木葱郁，掩映着一条狭窄的马路，沿途空无一人，只有被马蹄声惊起的飞鸟。

马路弯弯绕绕，上山又下山，尽头是一个小山坳，山坳里有一座城堡，被厚重的石墙围绕。

伯父告诉我这座山和这座城堡都是鲁贝利耶的产业，近百年前鲁贝利耶一族就受教皇所命，为无家可归的街头浪儿建立容身之所，使他们蒙神恩德，不再受困顿生活所扰。

听起来很像福利院，但按照常理，没有哪个福利院会建在如此森严之地。

马车在伯父的讲解中慢慢跑进高耸的围墙里，身着制服的守门人在窗外对着车厢行了一个军礼，刚刚开启的大门再度合拢。

我听着门轴转动的沉闷声响，向伯父问道：“既然是福利机构，为什么要选这样与世隔绝的地方？最近的村镇也离得很远，生活和交通都很不方便吧？”

再者，所有孤儿浪子最终都要离开、自力更生，福利院只会让孩子们尽早接触社会，而不会筑起高墙、隔离人群，让他们与社会脱节。

“我很高兴你有如此敏锐。”

马车停在城堡前，伯父带着礼盒走下车，而后对我伸出另一只手，待我扶着他的手稳稳踏上砖石路面时，他才继续说道：“实际上，这里并不是福利机构，而是鲁贝利耶受命为教廷培养特殊人才的地方。”

“特殊人才”一词同这地方的古怪一样微妙难言，鲁贝利耶的秘密也越来越多，我在寒冷的山风中打了个哆嗦，不敢再问下去。

这座城堡历史悠久，外观陈旧，内部经过改造却不如想象中阴森，反而光线充足，光照不到的角落里一动不动地站着披坚执锐的卫兵，如果不是他们在伯父经过时抬手行礼，我几乎以为他们都是装饰用的铠甲。

作为一个培养人才的地方，这里未免过于冷清，人才和培养人才的人都不知所踪，只有空旷的大厅与长长的螺旋阶梯。

伯父带着我走过大厅，经由阶梯来到顶层。

顶层是管理者支配的区域，阴影里同样站着卫兵，伯父敲门进入唯一一个房间——也就是管理者的办公室。

室内宽敞明亮，壁炉熊熊燃烧，正对大门的办公桌后坐着一位中年女性，正在伏案工作，在我们进门时她也没有抬头，只是说了一声：“请把门关上。”

我听懂了这句话，立刻轻轻关上门。

伯父在待客用的茶桌上放下礼盒，而后脱下大衣与帽子挂在衣架上，并示意我照做，一举一动都透出不像是做客拜访的自如，考虑到这个地方隶属于鲁贝利耶而伯父正是家主，倒是不足为奇。

何况我也才认识伯父几天而已。

过了几分钟，办公桌后的女士才放下笔，抬眼看到那个礼盒，仿佛早有所料，露出了笑。

她合上文件，绕过办公桌迎向我们：“贵安，马尔科姆。也欢迎你，新的鲁贝利耶。”

没想到她会向我问候，我连忙提起裙摆行了一个生疏的见面礼，并尽量清晰地用英语回道：“您好，女士，我是弗兰西丝·鲁贝利耶。很抱歉我还不会说英语，请多包涵。”

为了应对这种语言困境，女仆长教过我一些可以化解难堪的社交辞令，我的记性不差，但在出发前还是复习了很多遍，以保证发音和用词都万无一失。

“我听说了，你一直生活在法国，至少这一句你说的很好。”女士体贴地换成法语，“不必拘谨，论关系你还得叫我一声姑母。”

大家族的关系总是错综复杂，自称是我姑母的女士没打算解释与我在血缘上的远近亲疏，她与伯父年纪相近，也穿着笔挺的军装，鼻梁上架着一副细边金丝眼镜，头发整齐地盘在脑后，看起来既精明又干练，因此即使笑着也令人感到压力，在这一点上她与伯父十分相似。

笑过之后她收回略带审视的目光，请我们坐下，并亲自动手泡上一壶茶。

也许是房里过于闷热，我感到脖子上出了一点汗。

略过寒暄，姑母拆开伯父带来的礼盒，先是品尝了一块饼干，赞美伯父的手艺愈发精进，而后问道：“你真的决定把自家千金送来这里吗？这条路并不好走。”

用的仍是法语，没有将我排除在外。

“你不也走过来了吗？”伯父说着转向我，“弗兰西丝，你这位姑母是个能人，本该只是家族委派的管理者，却能在这里只手遮天，连我这个家主都要靠边。同为鲁贝利耶家的女儿，你该以她为榜样。”

我乖巧地微笑，端起茶杯，觉得伯父可能是在拿我开姑母的玩笑。

姑母却没有笑，她平静地说道：“这条路差点让我被家族除名。但你说的对，如果我年轻时没有拼命爬到高位，现在还不知道在哪里……也许会结婚生子吧，然后同其他父母一样在孩子成年之前都惶惶不可终日。”

“罗莎琳德！”

这段话不知哪里触到了伯父，伯父突然沉下脸，面色近乎严厉。

姑母不以为意，但也不再说话。

我专心看着茶杯上精美的图案，假装没有感觉到气氛糟糕起来。

在沉默里喝完一杯茶，伯父站起身，径直走到门边拿起大衣和帽子，俨然即将告辞。

我以为这场短暂的谈话算是不欢而散，终于可以离开这个压抑的地方，伯父却指着我对姑母说：“我就把她交给你了。”

姑母慢条斯理地回道：“你难得徇私一次，我怎么能不尽心尽力？但我不会给她特殊待遇。”

“当然，一切依你的意愿行事，毕竟你才是这里的主事者。”

“那就这样吧，我会安排好，你不用担心。弗兰妮，跟我一起送送你伯父。”姑母也穿上大衣。

我仰望着他们或许是出于家族遗传而同样严肃的面孔，只觉得满头雾水。

“对不起，请问这是……”

“我说过，这里是为教廷‘培养人才’的地方，从这里出去的人将输入教廷，甚至有机会直接为教皇效命。我不需要你走到那种高度，但你要尽快成为一个有用的人。”伯父说道。

可到底要到什么程度才能被称作“有用的人”呢？

伯父没有予以解释，说完就走出办公室，姑母拍了拍我的肩膀，示意我跟上。

长辈们的每一句话都语焉不详，仿佛事关于我又有所隐瞒，伯父强硬的态度也让我感到十分奇怪——我才到英国不过两天而已，为什么他这么急着把我送到这里？

又为什么只能是这里？

怀抱着满心疑问与不安，我与他们一同走下楼。

城堡里依然很安静，但比之前多了些脚步声，走下楼后渐渐能看到人影，全都是半大不大的孩子，最年长者也不会超过十五岁，看起来从同一个地方来、又要往同一个地方去。

他们有男有女，着装统一，彼此各行其道，并不结伴，只在看见伯父和姑母时会停下来行礼。

“日安，鲁贝利耶女士。”

“日安，鲁贝利耶长官。”

不同的称谓似乎别有深意。

鉴于他们未来很有可能成为直属部下，伯父表现得还算和善，即便如此他也只是对每一个行礼都颔首回应，得到回应的人也会安静地离开。

只有一个金发的男孩与众不同，他略有迟疑，仿佛想要走近却又立刻打消了念头，我会注意到他是因为他临走前看了我一眼，而其他人则对我视若无睹，连一丝好奇也没有。

我对他们却好奇不已。

不仅于服饰相同，这些孩子在举手投足间也隐隐呈现出类似的规律，仿佛有某种看不见的框架要将他们塑造成同一种形体。

想到自己即将成为其中一员，我不由心情沉重，虽然这里还有亲人，但姑母不是姑母，她对我而言也只能是“鲁贝利耶女士”。

“伯父，需不需要暂时给我换个姓名？”我走到伯父身边，悄声问道。

姑母说不会给我特殊待遇，但“鲁贝利耶”这个姓本身就是特殊的代名词。

“不必。”

伯父目不斜视，继续往前走，姑母听到我的话却笑了一下。

我们走出城堡，马车仍停在原地，车夫为伯父打开车门。

伯父这才对我说：“鲁贝利耶不必藏头露尾，你可以光明正大地使用你的姓和名。但你的想法是对的，在这里没有‘鲁贝利耶家的小姐’，只有弗朗西斯·鲁贝利耶。”

这是告诫，我郑重地点头，铭记在心。

马车再一次载着伯父从我眼前远离，消失在围墙之后，我转头看向姑母，以刚刚见过的恭敬问道：“鲁贝利耶女士，请问接下来我该做什么？”

姑母没有对我的称呼和态度有所意见，转身往回走，仿佛也没有听到我的问题，而是说起了伯父：“马尔科姆公认是一个冷酷无情、不择手段的人，家族里、教廷里，只要是和他打过交道的，明里暗里少不了骂他，但实际上，他心里有一点与行为截然相反又不合时宜的浪漫主义情怀。”

我正走到台阶最上一级，闻言脚下一滑。

姑母抓住我的手臂，纤纤玉手里蕴含不可思议的力量，直接将我提了起来，再稳稳放下。

“别这么大惊小怪。整个教廷也只有他以做甜点为乐，今天肯定也是天不亮就起来烤饼干了吧。如果他没有生在鲁贝利耶家，一定会成为一个甜点师。”

由此可见，姑母心里也藏有一点浪漫主义，至少我完全想象不出穿着厨师服而非军装的伯父，即便亲口品尝过他的甜点，我也无法将他与“甜蜜”一词联系在一起。

姑母停在城堡大门前，脸上属于“亲人”的表情隐没下去，她低头注视着我：“我没能成为家族期望的人，但我以自身立足，在教廷博得了他人无法轻易撼动的席位，也为家族扩大了势力，这就是‘有用的人’。”

想起伯父的话，我立刻说道：“我一定会努力学习，绝不辜负您与伯父的期望。”

姑母笑了一下，笑容只牵动嘴角，因此看起来有些冰冷，但这冰冷一闪而逝，她回到“管理者”的身份里，面无表情地走进城堡。

我想我的回答可能没有令她满意。


End file.
